


Unexpected surprise

by hollstein96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: Kara and Lena are on a date when an unexpected visitor shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supergirl fic!!! I hope you like it check out my other fics

Kara stumbles into the apartment with groceries as she rush to the kitchen she only has 4 hours till Lena comes. After months of trying to get Lena to go on a date with her it finally happened one afternoon in Lena's office. Kara was working on an upcoming interview with Lena for CatCo when suddenly Lena spoke you know I've been thinking a lot lately and I think it's time I take your offer on that date. Kara was shock and smiling at the same time great!! so dinner at my place tonight? 'Yeah! Lena said I'll be there at 8 So that's how her day went after she left Lena she went to CatCo to do a little work then headed straight to the store to buy dinner to cook. It's was 7:55 when she heard a knock on the door When Kara opens the door there stood Lena in a beautiful black dress she let her hair down and not looking like her normal work clothes. She looks so beautiful Kara though. Hi!! Kara said come in The dinner was great they were sitting on the couch when Lena lean closer to Kara their mouth was close that they can feel their breathing as they were about to kiss.. a unexpected knock on the door that brought them back to reality Lena said are you expecting anyone? No' Kara said than she headed to see who is it Kara was shock to who was standing on the other side of the door...... it was a face she hadn't seen in a while Cat"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait a chapter 2!! Yes it's a chapter 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fics! This is my first time writing supergirl!

Cat was on the other side of the door 

Kara I've missed you I know you are surprised to see me I just got back to the city and went to the office when James said you went home 

Kara' a voice from behind called Lena walked to Kara's side.

Oh I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting something? Cat said 

No it's fine We are just talking Kara said 

Lena this is Cat Grant my former boss 

Oh Mrs Grant it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Lena Luthor 

Lena Luthor I've heard so much about you 

It's a pleasure meeting you 

Kara thanks for dinner I've got to go Lena said as she leaves 

Leaving Cat and Kara alone so... what brings you back Cat? 

Oh I'm just visiting checking up on the office and all 

How have you been Kara? Great! Just busy with the reporter stuff. 

Oh just the reporter stuff? Is there anything else Nooo just that. 

Kara I know who you are you don't need to hide from me. 

What are you talking about'  
Kara I know you are Supergirl I've known for a while

You can't fool me Kara I know you you are a good person and I've seen the news you helped a lot of people. 

I'm here for a few weeks we should catch up and tell me everything"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! You guys thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other fics.

It was a few days later when Cat visited the office again and Kara was in the middle of working. 

Kara' Cat said Hi! 

Cat what are you doing here' 

Look Kara we need to talk about what I said a few days ago. 

There is nothing to talk about Cat' 

Kara' Cat said we need to talk about this before I leave meet me tonight for dinner. 

Alright I'll see you tonight Cat' 

Kara arrived at the restaurant later that night she can't believe she's doing this Cat knows her secret. 

She walked in and see Cat waiting for her at their table she spotted Kara and smiled.

They ordered and waited for the food 

Kara was the first to speak Cat I..... don't know what to say how did you find out? 

You saved me Kara and I kind of knew why you were always gone but when i was on my last night here you visited me that's when I know for sure it's you Kara' 

I.. wow Cat thank you for keeping my secret. 

That's what friends are from Kara and now that's out Lena when I come she was there are you having a date? 

Yeah we were I like her Cat' but she doesn't know I'm supergirl" 

Tell her Kara tell her how you feel' 

I will. 

The food arrived they ate and talked about life 

After dinner Kara thought a lot about what Cat said she needs to tell Lena. 

So she fly over to Lena's office 

She seen Lena is doing her late night work so she just walked in the office 

Lena looks behind and see supergirl 

Supergirl what are you doing here at this time of night' 

Lena there's something you should know I'm Kara and I know you are shocked to hear this but I need to tell you the tru..

Kara stopped talking when she felt soft lip against her own.

God I'm so glad you are supergirl cause I though I have to choose who to be with' 

So does this mean you wanna be my girlfriend' Kara said 

Yes Lena said. 

And they both live happily The end.


	4. The last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 4 years into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fics check out my other fics too 
> 
> Comment to just yell or tell me my work needs more good writing?? 
> 
> Special thanks to CreampuffMaryam for helping me with this fic.

It's been four years and Kara and Lena are in a healthy relationship everyone knows Kara's identity after she had to save the entire town from a space ship battle. 

Alex and Maggie got married two years prior and adopted a dog together they named it Gertrude. 

Kara is planning to proposed to Lena for a week now she had everything set up it was in middle of march, she was going to pop the question at the top of CatCo™ 

Cat was there happily excited she let Kara use the whole building.

Alex and Maggie help plan with the food and flowers. 

Lena is keeping busy by her mother she knew the plan and was happy for her daughter. 

It was 8 pm when Kara gets a call from Lillian that Lena was on her way to Kara. 

It was than the doors of the elevator opened and Lena walked out,

Sorry I'm late bebe Mother is keeping me hold up all day' it's alright I'm just happy you are here Kara said.

So any reason why we are at CatCo™ and why is the whole building empty? 

Cat gave them a day off they been working so hard on the upcoming news. 

Oh I see well it's just them but why are we there? Kara. 

Well.. there's dinner outside on the roof 

So you brought me here to have dinner on the roof? 

Yes that's exactly it Kara said' 

When they got to the roof every was set Alex and Maggie did it all out (imagine the valentine episode) 

They ate dinner and chatting about their day when suddenly Kara said' Lena we have been together for four years now and you have made me the happiest girl on earth I would like to spend the rest of my life with you 

Than Kara got on one knee and open the box inside it was a big diamond ring,

Lena Luthor will you marry me?

Lena looked at the ring shocked Yes!!' she said Yes!!.


End file.
